Winter Sonata
by Mishil
Summary: Sasuke thought that he would never fall in love with those plain looking girls with saint-like attitude. Haruno Sakura is one of them. Cliché as may it sound, but he did fall in love with her…. To make it more interesting, Itachi falls for her too...
1. Prologue

**Winter Sonata**

**Author: Jigoku Shoujo12**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **

Sasuke thought that he would never fall in love with those plain looking girls with saint-like attitude. Haruno Sakura is one of them. Cliché as may it sound, but he did fall in love with her…. Moreover, to make it more interesting, Itachi falls for his younger brother's classmate. Which Uchiha would she fall for?

* * *

**Prologue:**

Uchiha Itachi is, by all means, every woman's dream. He was the heir of one of Japan's largest companies. He had the face and body that would inspire envy even in those revered Greek gods. He had top grades since he entered school until his MBA degree. He is well versed in nine languages. His manners are impeccable; he is the best example of a perfect gentleman. He also mastered the arts of several martial arts. He has a beautiful speaking and singing voice, almost hypnotic to an effect. He may have a stoic disposition, but he is a very accommodating man. And to add to all these, Uchiha Itachi is an awesome cook. In simple terms, Itachi Uchiha is the entire female population's ideal man personified. That is to say, women fell for him like nine pins, and he is gracious enough to entertain most of them. And never in his life had he worked for a woman's affection.

Uchiha Sasuke is very much like his brother in many, many ways. Sasuke, like his brother, is undeniably intelligent, and strikingly handsome. Women are drawn to him like moths to a flame. Uchiha Sasuke is, unlike his brother, a cold bastard. He has but a few friends, most of them male, for he avoided the female populace like the plague.

Haruno Sakura is just simple girl. She loves playing piano and singing is her forte. She is one of the few scholars of the Higashiko Academy. She is kind hearted and loves to help people in any way she can that is why most of the students made fun of her. They called her "Salvation Lady" for she always talks about everything happened in life is in God's will and even once, she didn't hold grudge for those students who always made fun and taking advantage of her kindness.

Sasuke thought that he would never, ever fall in love with her kinds. Those plain looking girls with saint-like attitude, but his heart betrayed him, the moment he saw her singing, her beauty awed him that night and unbeknownst to Sakura, both of Uchiha brothers had taken interest in her…

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated and loved. I apologized in advanced about any grammatical errors…


	2. Chapter 1: Uchiha Sasuke

**Winter Sonata**

**Author: Jigoku Shoujo12**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Summary: **

Sasuke thought that he would never fall in love with those plain looking girls with saint-like attitude. Haruno Sakura is one of them. Cliché as may it sound, but he did fall in love with her…. Moreover, to make it more interesting, Itachi falls for his younger brother's classmate. Which Uchiha would she fall for?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uchiha Sasuke **

Another day… It means another school day to spend at the Academy. I am glad that this year is my last as a high school student. I am looking forward at my college admission, which would easy for me, not being arrogant, with my grades and family name, any University will be glad to have me as one of their students. Tokyo University or Mitsuhashi University… Either of one of those would be a good choice… Perhaps I should go at the same University as my brother, Harvard University.

Today is the start of my countdown for my brother's homecoming. In exact two weeks, he at last finally going home. My brother who graduated at the Higashiko Academy as the valedictorian of their batch, my father expects me to do the same thing. I am quite excited about his homecoming.

Speaking of perfect- A student, I am not the only one whose grade is perfect A, there she is, Haruno Sakura as known as 'Salvation Lady', one of the few scholars of the Higashiko. I really don't know how she managed herself to stay at the Academy for almost three years with her cheery smile and kindness. Speak of the devil; I saw her carrying some boxes in front of the boutique. I didn't use my Lamborghini Gallardo today, my mother insist me to have the chauffer drive for me.

I only stared at her, it is quite nice that she did not join the 'circle', those annoying fan-girls that surround me every morning whenever I arrived at the school, well I didn't wish for her to join anyway…

We had been in the same classes our entire high school years and I would be lying if I said I never talked to her. Once, in second year, she had sat in the seat right next to me for the whole year, and we'd even had a few conversations, but it didn't mean that I spent a lot of time hanging out with her in my spare time, even back then. Who I saw in school was one thing; who I saw after school was something completely different, and Haruno Sakura had never been on my social calendar.

It is not that Haruno Sakura was unattractive-don't get me wrong. She wasn't hideous or anything like that. But Sakura wasn't exactly what I considered attractive, either. Despite the fact that she was thin, with carnation locks and soft jade eyes most of the time she looked sort of . . . plain, and that was when you noticed her at all. Sakura didn't care much about outward appearances, because she was always looking for things like "inner beauty," and I suppose that's part of the reason she looked the way she did. For as long as I had known her-and this was going way back, remember-she had always worn her hair in a tight bun, almost like a spinster, without a stitch of makeup on her face. Coupled with her usual white uniform, she looked as though she were on her way to interview for a job at the library. We used to think it was just a phase and that she'd eventually grow out of it, but she never had.

She hadn't changed at all. The only thing that had changed was the size of her clothes. But it wasn't just the way Sakura looked that made her different; it was also the way she acted. Sakura didn't spend any time hanging out at any bars or going to slumber parties with other girls, and I knew for a fact that she'd never had a boyfriend in her entire life.

Sakura believed it was important to help others, and helping others is exactly what she did. I knew she volunteered at the orphanage and she was always in charge of one fund-raiser or another. Sakura was the kind of girl who would pull weeds in someone's garden without being asked or stop traffic to help little kids cross the road. She'd save her allowance to buy a new toys for the orphans, or she'd turn around and drop the money into the church basket on Sunday. She was, in other words, the kind of girl who made the rest of us look bad and whenever she glanced my way, I could not help but feel guilty, even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

In addition, she always mentioned the Lord's plan whenever you talked to her, no matter what the subject. The baseball game's rained out? Must be the Lord's plan to prevent something worse from happening. A surprise trigonometry quiz that almost everyone in class fails? Must be in the Lord's plan to give us challenges. Anyway, you get the picture.

Despite all these other strikes, though, the one thing that really drove me crazy about her was the fact that she was always so damn cheerful, no matter what was happening around her. I swear, that girl never said a bad thing about anything or anyone, even to those of us who weren't that nice to her. Sometimes I am wondering what planet she came from.

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama!" the girls squeak like there is no tomorrow, I just ignore them and went straight in our classroom. As I thought, our first subject is always late, we have our_ great_ Biochemistry teacher, Hatake Kakashi, I just quietly sat down at my chair, and then familiar voice startled my thoughts.

"I- I am glad." Haruno Sakura said while panting, by her looks, it seems she did many things at early in this morning. She sat at her own chair and one of my classmates whose life seems not to be complete if she didn't bully her.

"Oh, you had finally came _Sakura_." Karin said her name as if it is poisonous.

"Good morning, Karin-san, how can I help you?" she said. Is this girl is just really have the heart of saint or is she just plain idiot?

"Deliver this to Sasori, he study at the Hyoutei Gakuen." Karin said.

"O-on Hyoutei Gakuen?"

"Yes, is there a problem? Very well, Sasori don't like waiting…" Karin added.

"Alright, I'll deliver this after school." She said and smiled, I saw Karin's eyes narrowed, perhaps she was annoyed or planning something not nice on that girl.

I just sighed at her utter stupidness, there are times that I want to hit her head pretty bad, but I will not do such things to tarnish the Uchiha name and I am not that kind of a person. Well whatever…

"Hey, teme, what are you going to eat for lunch?" Naruto asked me as if I am in a ten-mile radius distance. Stupid.

"Anything, dobe." I retorted back.

We are always like this, ever since we are child. Namikaze Naruto, the only child of Namizake Minato and Kushina. My loud-mouthed best friend, in other words my opposite.

"Wait here for awhile." He said and rushed forward to Haruno.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, do you want to eat lunch with us, my treat." He said.

Before she answered, she caught me staring at her, waiting for her response and she just pay a smile at me.

"No, thank you Naruto, I still have things to do."

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan, just this time please!"

"I have always my obentou, remember. Perhaps some other time."

"Alright, Sakura-chan." He came towards to me and I always wonder how Naruto and that girl became friendly with each other, well if I know, it happened on our freshmen year. Haruno Sakura helped Naruto with our home economics class, which field he sucks, and she was paired up with him on the Trigonometry. That is all I know.

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated and loved. I apologized in advanced about any grammatical errors… **_

_**The first three chapters were written in first person...**_

**Next chapter: Haruno Sakura**


	3. Chapter 2: Haruno Sakura

**Chapter 2: Haruno Sakura**

Our school was finally over, but I still have to deliver this blue envelop at the Hyoutei Academy. Hyoutei Gakuen, well, it is also known for their behavior. The rumors that if you won't be able to get out there alive or without any bruises. Nevertheless, I know it is just only rumor.

I took my bag and walk towards to the locker room to change my shoes. I noticed recently something about Uchiha Sasuke…

I caught him staring at me not just in the lunchtime, I do not know if he was annoyed by me or I am just only imagining things. I just smiled at him, Uchiha Sasuke won't fall or even befriend in likes of me. I am out of his social class.

I am one of the few scholars of Higashiko Academy, there are only three of us left in our batch. Reason, it is simple, they cannot take any longer the way we are treated. The three of us wear a special uniform, instead of pure black dress, our vest and coat is pure white, can you imagined that, the three of us are standing out loud. However, I still want to finish my study here, as my late mother does. I still considered myself as lucky. I know that there is something waits for me according to Lord's will…

That is why I am always bullied by the other students, but I just only pray for them. One of the reasons I am always picked is because of my life status. In their eyes, I am the most poorest that they have ever seen. I am the only student here who don't have car and I can't believe that they don't know how to make the instant coffee. I am not that poor I am just average, living in a small apartment that is paid by me, not by my foster father, Hyuuga Hizashi. That makes Neji and I as siblings, I am legally adopted. My brother Neji is now first year student in Tokyo University. He took Law and Politics.

I always came to the Hyuuga main mansion to spent Christmas, after that, I never forget to visit my _parents_.

My parents died when I was eight years old. I can still remember how our house was burned and I can still smell the burning flesh of my parents. The only one who knows about it, of course my father and Neji.

Finally, I reach my destination. Hyoutei Gakuen. Thank God that I peacefully delivered the said envelop. I know Sasori, the one I helped last year. He was surprised to see me. See? It is the Lord's will to gain/ see another friend.

It totally surprised me when I saw Neji at my apartment. Perhaps he waited for a while. "Neji-nii." I just said, then he came towards to me and stared at me as if he was inspecting.

"Are you just going to stand there and ignore your brother?" he said and I gave him a bear hug.

"It is nice to see you, when did you come and you should have called me." I said and I felt his hands stroking gently my hair.

He is the one who broke the contact and he said, "You lose weight, you promised me to take care of yourself."

Changing the topic, I asked him if he want anything for dinner and he offered to buy my favorite, tempura.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get yourself dress, we are going out." He said.

"Where are we going?" I didn't received an answer from him, but when I saw his expression, I know what he wants.

"Alright, wait for a while, I'll get dressed."

We went to my favorite place, the stage where I dream that I can perform there someday. As usual, Neji-nii-san requested his favorite piece, one of my compose pieces, I titled it 'Reconcile', for some unknown reason, Neji felt that his heart is finding what the missing piece is… As for exchange, he played the Salut d' Amour by Edward Elgar, it is the piece that my late mother sang for me when I was a child…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji stayed at my apartment for one week, which I am glad for. I missed him and I do not know when he can visit me again. I feel like a princess when he is around. My wish has been granted, to have an older brother. I was the only child of my parents.

Everything had changed last summer when I know that my _life_ is…

The one thing that I want in my life is to witness a miracle…

Author's Note:

I would love to know your comments…


End file.
